Vampire In The UK
by Werepuppy Black
Summary: CBBC's Young Dracula 'All my I've wanted to fit in, to be ordinary. So I thought moving to a new town would be my chance. My chance to be normal. But I was forgetting one thing...I'm a vampire.' The life of the Dracula's in Stokely.
1. Gift of the Gab

**Friends, Romans, Countrymen, lend me your ears:** For I bring to you a new Young Dracula fic. Well techincally its fic_s_ as this story, _'Vampire In The UK'_, is a series of one-shots about Vlad's new life in Stokely.I'm not entirely sure how many one-shots will be in this fic, but there will be as many as I have ideas for. Enjoying reading!

* * *

Vlad sighed, once again reminding himself that he had wanted to come to a proper school, and receive the same education that every other child of his age received. He had hoped that by coming to a proper school he would make friends easily, forgetting that Ingrid was the social butterfly of the family - not him.

Today however, had not gone like he had hoped. He had found his first few lessons - Woodwork, Maths and then Chemistry - to be very difficult and hard for him to understand in the case of both maths and chemistry. As a result of his simple and many mistakes, Vlad has found himself to be the object of many jokes. Although he wasn't happy at this, he did find it slightly reassuring that Ingrid was not being picked on as well - the breathers wouldn't have stood a chance.

When it came to the period directly before the lunch hour, Vlad was ready to admit defeat and return to being home-schooled by whatever tutor his dad had deemed worthy to teach him. He walked down the corridor with Robin, the only boy in his form class who hadn't picked on him that morning - the girls had mostly just giggled and asked Vlad what it was like living in Transylvania.

"Don't worry Vlad, I'm sure you'll find this one easy," Robin said sympathetically while walking into the class. "No one really does all that well in here, it's only French," the self confessed vampire geek shrugged, taking his seat and motioning for Vlad to take the empty seat beside him. Vlad frowned once. French...? A small grin flitted across the young vampire's pale face.

**XXX**

"And I see we have a new student joining us today," the lightly French accented voice of the French teacher rang out across the classroom. The teacher was quite new herself, having only joined the teaching staff of the school at the beginning of the last school year, after graduating from a teaching college in her own home near Paris. "Please, stand up and tell us about yourself." A loud groan went up from the class. The teacher paused. "Well, pardon me for suggesting this, but to get a grasp on your ability and level of knowledge, would you mind trying in French?" she suggested.

Vlad nodded, and rose from his seat. A wave of unkind mutters and laugh spread round the classroom, which Vlad ignored. He took a short breath and began. "Bonjour Madame Professeur, Je m'appelle Vladimir Count et je viens ici de ma patrie de Transylvaine à vous rejoindre à la classe," Vlad spoke in French with the greatest of ease. The students in the room stopped their mutters and stared, amazed that the boy how had been having such difficulty only the period before hand was speaking so fluently. "Mon père a insisté que j'apprends les langues depuis j'étais jeune, donc j'espère que je ne suis pas tellement en retard," Vlad finished, smiling good naturedly before sitting back down in his seat.

The class continued to stare, long after the teacher had smiled, saying that she didn't think he would have much trouble in this class, and began that day's lesson. Vlad allowed a small smirk to appear on his face

_Round one to the vampire kid._

**And so it was that all things come to an end:** But don't worry, another one shot is on the way! Yay! Oh yes, for those who find it difficult to understand what Vlad is saying below as a handy translation. (I don't speak french but Ria does so I got her to translate it all for me. Big round of applause to Ria people!)

Translation: Hello Madame Teacher, my name is Vladimir Count and I come here from my homeland of Transylvania to join you in class. My father insisted that I learn languages since I was young so I hope I'm not too far behind


	2. The Baddest and the Best

**Reader's sell me your soul...just kidding!:** And here comes yet another one-shot! Woot! This time from Ingrid's point of view. Sorta. Woot to Ingrid anyway - rock'n'roll vampire girl!

* * *

Ingrid couldn't believe it, she was popular. Of course it was only with breathers but still, she'd never really been popular before. Well, except with Mum, and Granny and Grandpa, and a few of the family friend's kids, but apart from that she'd never been popular. It certainly wasn't an unpleasant feeling. If she was honest, she quite liked it. There was nothing remotely bad about being popular.

"Alright Ingrid?"

Well, apart from two rather annoying and, in her opinion at least, both-as-ugly-as-each-other breathers.

She groaned slightly, taking care to make sure it wasn't heard by her adoring followers, and turned with a bored expression on her face. "Well I was 'alright', until you two infected my presence," she told them, taking control of the Branagh twins with the greatest ease. They grinned, almost brainlessly, at her, shoving aside some of the more 'unworthy' of her group to get near her.

"See your brother's been talking to the loser," Ian said to her, with Paul nodding along. "You think he might care about your reputation a bit more, instead of hanging about with the freak." Ian continued, shrugging with a casual air. Ingrid's eyebrow rose ever so slightly.

"Alright if we, er, teach him a lesson?" Paul asking, casually cracking his knuckles. Ingrid's face turned blank. With a wave of her hands she dismissed her followers and turned to the twins with a sweet grin on her face.

Little did they know it, but the twins were in trouble.

"So…you want to teach my brother a _lesson_?" She asked, her tone syrupy sweet. The twins grinned and nodded dumbly. Ingrid's smile fell quickly and the area around her seemed to grow darker. The twins noticed these changes, and a sudden strike of fear hit them

"Listen to me breathers. No one fights with a Dra...Count," she glared at them. "So you'll be leaving my brother alone or you'll be living with two rather large holes in your necks." Her eyes seemed to glow for a moment, before she turned and walked off, leaving the twins standing slightly confused.

'_After all, only **I'm** allowed to cause him misery.'_


	3. Last Christmas

_**A/N:** Okay, so this was originally meant to be posted over the Christmas period ... but I totally forgot I wrote it. Really sorry about that. And woo, cool new YD section, go us!

* * *

_

"So you chop down a tree, a perfectly healthy tree, for no other reason to decorate in … these?" Vlad asked, holding up a rather gaudy decoration, with a look of confused distaste fixed upon his face. If being normal meant liking things like that, he might need to rethink his whole stance on the 'being normal' issue.

"Well … yeah," Robin responded, taking the bauble from Vlad and replacing it on the tree he and his family had spent so long decorating the day before. "It's fun Vlad, and y'know, it only happens once a year," he added, "a time for family togetherness an' all that." Vlad rolled his eyes slightly. "Didn't you celebrate Christmas in Transylvania?" he asked, interested. Vlad frowned slightly.

"Well yeah, but we didn't really do anything like this," he said slowly, shrugging his shoulders for emphasis. "The peasants in the local village might have though," he added after a moments thought on the matter. "We were never allowed down there though," he told his friend, looking back at the tree.

"So what did you do?" Robin's curiosity had reached it's height. Vlad hardly ever spoke of what it was like for him back in Transylvania, so to have this opportunity to find something out, even if it was the smallest of things, was something he was going to grasp at firmly with both hands.

"We never did anything on Christmas Day except exchanging gifts, and even that was on the borderline of Granny and Grandpa would allow," Vlad told him, smiling softly at the memory. "But Christmas Eve, that was when we would celebrate," he paused, licking his lips slightly, and playing with a rather shiny decoration in front of him. "We always had the most amazing parties. Dad and Mum would plan for weeks ahead, hiring only the best of the best in terms of caters, music, everything," he grinned. "Its one of the only times a vampire can't actually be all blood lusty you know?" Vlad said causally. Robin's eyes widened slightly at this, possibly unable to understand that vampires could control their desire to bite people. "Everyone would be clamouring to get an invitation; our parties were the biggest and best in all of Transylvania," Vlad said, a glint of pride in his eyes.

"So, why can't you just do that here?" Robin asked, though he regretted the words the moment they slipped from his mouth, as his friend's face instantly fell, his mouth twitching slightly.

"Two Christmas' ago … the ball was bigger and grander than any Mum and Dad had put on before," Vlad said slowly, his head bowed to the floor and his voice low. "It was rumoured the Grand High Vampire himself was going to put in an appearance, but …"

" … 'but?" Robin asked, gently prodding his friend into continuing the story. If Robin had learned one thing about Vlad, it was that he would bottle his own feelings up, and therefore become obsessed over more superficial details, or panic over his family's actions. Though Vlad may hate telling the story; it was better for him to get it out, rather than keep it bottled in. He couldn't really managed the justified rage façade that Ingrid could keep up day in, day out.

"Mum had been weird all that year, coming and going at each full moon," Vlad let out a bitter laugh, "should have realised it earlier really. I mean, Ingrid and me … we were sorta just waiting for the day she'd leave for good, though Ingrid'll deny it," he said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Halfway through the ball she shows up, bags in hands, and announces to all the assembled guests that's she's leaving Dad and sweeps out, leaving possibly the longest silence I've ever heard." Vlad paused, fidgeting with a bauble on the tree slightly. "We don't really celebrate since then," he said softly, shrugging it off. Robin frowned, not entirely sure what to do. A slightly uncomfortable silence filled the room, as both Vlad and Robin stared at the tree, which, to Robin, suddenly seemed far too brightly decorated.

"You know, Christmas is really over-hyped," Robin offered after a few minutes. Vlad nodded. "But at least it means presents."

Vlad grinned. "There is that."


End file.
